


[aural not!fic] 4 times someone captured the wrong Hawkeye and 1 time they got the right one

by Annapods, cantarina



Series: anna's fave covers [12]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 4+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aural not!fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recorded in situ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Hawkeye(s) end up in the Star Wars universe.





	[aural not!fic] 4 times someone captured the wrong Hawkeye and 1 time they got the right one

 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ftsctwhaottgtro) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v1w008v9djvtlti/%5BSW%2BH%3AF%5D%20four%20times%20someone%20captured%20the%20wrong%20hawkeye%20%28...%29.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v1w008v9djvtlti/%5BSW%2BH%3AF%5D%20four%20times%20someone%20captured%20the%20wrong%20hawkeye%20%28...%29.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact us:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)  
(to ba added)

 **Notes:** this was recorded on the 30 April 2018.

 


End file.
